


The Door and The Beautiful Bathing Bird

by augustinevirus



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Beautiful Bathing Bird, Before Until Dawn Events Happen, F/M, He eats her out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickie, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sneaky Sex, Vaginal Sex, lip biting, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>So maybe he kinda sorta slightly has this thing going on with Sam. No we are not dating, Jeez! Anyway, we were at at party... and, well, lets just say the bathroom door had a pretty good time. No, this was not the first time but... it was probably the best. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door and The Beautiful Bathing Bird

**Author's Note:**

> So after looking for some smut between this two I pretty much came up with nada. Then I read a whole bunch of climbing class smut and I was just like, "I gotta do this." so here it is.

He knows when her eyes touch him in that mischievous way what is going to happen tonight. There is a bomb fire going on but she finds an excuse to get him and herself inside. Jessica and Mike are here as well of course doing what they always do. In the only bedroom. For fucks sake who doesn't have more than one bedroom? So its him that takes the lead now, takes her hand and pulls her into the bathroom and up against the door.

His hands find her hips and one moves over her ass and down the back of her thigh to lift it around his waist. She takes the hint and her hands are in his hair, legs around his waist, lips pressed against his. Its rough and filthy and  _fuck, he loves it._ His hands rut her shirt up, hands making their way over smooth pale skin. She takes the hint and its over her head and onto the floor. His shirt follows that and he moves his mouth away from hers and down her neck. They aren't in their right minds. They are both tipsy and sex hazy so why should it matter if he leaves dark hickeys all over her beautiful neck... down her collar bone.

Her own hands go behind her to unlatch her bra and slide it off. He makes a  _mmm_ sound and his hands cover her breasts, squeezes them, and his tongue teases at her nipple. His hands fall away and hes sucking and nibbling on them back and fourth. They are making  _so much_ noise but they don't care. Her whimpers and moans are loud and wanted and god he just wants to, wants to...  _fucking rail her into that door._ He sets her down on her feet for a moment to pull her shorts down and although he was going to pull down her panties too he doesn't. They are blue and lacy. Not in the fancy fuck me way lacy. It was cute with a bow at with top and he loved it.

He finds his way to his knees and he noses at her crotch, tough grazing over the fabric. His hand moves to cup her and he makes a sound in his throat, "You're so fucking wet for me." She doesn't respond although her mouth opens. Then his jeans and briefs are gone because fuck that shit he doesn't need it right now. Shes up against the door with her legs around his waist again and now his dick has been shoved inside her, panties pushed to the side so they can stay on. A loud needy moan comes out of her mouth and he just pants almost, breathless. He pull out a bit and then hes filling her again over and over. Hes so damn hard and fuck, it feels so good.

 

"Does it feel good to have my dick inside you? Are you fucking loving it? I am." And all she can reply with is breathless whispers of, "Yes, yes, yes."

His hips slow although his dick argues against it, wanting the feeling again. She whines in protest and her eyes meet his. "Beg for me." Is all he says and somehow this doesn't feel very him. This is so intense. 

"Josh, please. Please, I need you." Her voice cracks.

"What do you need from me?" 

"I need your dick." She says after a moment, the words are shaky. They don't want to come out of her mouth.

"How?"

"Please, Josh, just..."

" _Just what, Sam?_ "

"Please just  _fuck me._ Fuck me so hard into the door that everyone will know what we are doing. Make me scream. Make me cum around your dick so hard it tilts _you_ over the edge. Just, please, Josh... _please_."

And then she _is_ screaming because hes slamming his dick into her against this door. His lips finds hers and they bite at her lower lip, tongue tracing her lips. Her tongue touches his and then its like they are doing a dance, sliding against each other. 

He pulls away to mumble against her lips, "Let me eat you out."

" _What?_ " She says caught off guard. 

He pulls out of her smoothly with a quiet sound of remorse. 

"Sit on my fucking face and ride it. Use me."

Its so weird, fucking in a bathroom. He has to lay on the floor. Reluctantly she moves and does as she was asked and his tongue moves to trace against her slit before his tongue moves between her lips. His hands raise to pull her lips apart with his thumbs and hes licking and nipping at her clit. Tongue fucking her and humming softly against her. Her head is tilted back and suddenly she pulls off moving back down to his hips and sitting down, he can feel his cock sliding into her until he bottoms out. 

Shes rising and falling quickly, moaning so so loud. His hands rest on her hips helping match her pace. Shoving her back down and raising his hips to slam into her and hit that sweet spot. He can feel her tightening around him and he knows its coming. Her orgasm absolutely wrecks her and he realizes last minute hes not wearing a fucking condom. He has to help her off quickly and jacks himself roughly. Right before he cums her mouth wraps around the head of his dick so he shoots his loud down her throat. 

" _GUYS WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP._ " Is yelled into the house and he chuckles. He can see it in her eyes too, the laughter shes too tired to voice.

He looks at her sometimes and he sees just  _her_. Not her body or anything, just who she is as a person. Although he will  _never_ admit it.. hes fucking ~~in love with~~ her.

_~~He~~  Hes fucking ~~loves~~ her and he hates it._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know they didn't wear protection. They weren't expecting this and they weren't really thinking while doing this, 'Hey we should probably stop because... condom.' so that is why it happened that way!


End file.
